


euphoria

by cosmicchris



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOFT DONGHYUN, SOFT EVERYWHERE OK, SOFT YOUNGMIN, This was entirely self indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, donghyun is a singer, i didn't revise this, it hurts, its so soft, literally haven't even read it and im posting it, they cuddle in the back of a car, youngmin is the Supportive Boyfie we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicchris/pseuds/cosmicchris
Summary: "you know i love you, right?""are you serious?"





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> idk what made me write this (i have more love for these two than i know what to do with) but its 3pm and i am crying over how soft they are so this is 134% self indulgence   
stan ab6ix hoes

beautiful. 

the lights in the auditorium were dimmed down, casting a dark shadow over the audience. from his front row seat he could see the beads of sweat gathering at the boy on stage's temple, and, completely enraptured, he watched one leisurely slide down the curve of his browbone, over his cheekbones and his jawline, and roll over the tanned skin of his neck until it met the fabric of his tux jacket and absorbed into the expensive fabric. the boy's chest was rising fast, and the fingers curled around the mic were shaking as he brought it down, away from his face. despite the obvious anxiety, his face was split in a wide smile, and tears shone in his eyes, almost as bright as the lights that gave his soft brown hair a metallic golden tone to it. 

kim donghyun was the definition of beautiful. 

youngmin was holding his hands clenched together so tightly that when he realized and let go, his fingers were red. staring up at that expression on donghyun's face almost brought him to tears, too. 

the five people on stage linked hands and bowed several times, and all around him the crowd were standing from their seats, clapping as loudly as was accepted in such a formal place. youngmin wasn't sure if it was just him or not but he could feel the nervous energy coursing through his veins, wanted to yell and scream and cry because donghyun just did what he'd been dreaming of for years. he rose up from his seat slowly, and even lost in the chaos of the audience around him, when the people on stage rose back up, donghyun met his eyes and smiled a smile that youngmin knew was just for him. 

they were directed off stage not long after, and youngmin made his way out of the auditorium as soon as they disappeared from view. he hurried through the halls, his dress shoes almost slamming down on the concrete floors. his footsteps echoed harshly through the empty halls, bouncing off of the walls and back into him, only fueling the energy and forcing his face into even more of a smile.   
he heard voices around a corner and he stopped. 

two of the girls that had sang with the group rounded the corner first, nearly startling at him before he pressed a finger to his lip in a silent "shhhh". before they could decide how to react, donghyun came around the corner, his head turned the opposite way. 

youngmin jumped out at him, grabbed his hand in his own and pulled him out of the way when more people walked by. donghyun did scream out then, as soon as he saw youngmin, seeming to have the same raw happy energy as the elder did. they were on each other in seconds, donghyun nearly crushing youngmin in a hug tight enough to squeeze the air out of him. youngmin's arms were around donghyun's shoulders, and he pressed his forehead to the boy's neck, laughing out a weak exhale against the hot skin. he was pretty sure donghyun was crying, could feel the damp warmth against his own skin. donghyun's shoulders were shaking, and youngmin was about to ask him if he was laughing or crying when the boy pulled away and framed his face with either hand, palms soft against his cheeks, before he tilted his head forward so that it met youngmin's. the elder blushed, could tell donghyun knew it too when his eyes crinkled up and he smiled again and leaned forward to press their lips together. he tasted salty, like tears and sweat and the popcorn that donghyun ate every night without fail, and youngmin wouldn't change it for the world. 

"i did it, youngie," donghyun whispered, a soft breath just against his lips. "i can't- i really did it." 

"you did," he agreed, voice quiet enough that only donghyun would hear it. "i knew you could do it. don't know why you were so worried. you're-god, donghyun, you're so perfect." 

"no no no," donghyun quickly argued, swiping his thumbs over youngmin's cheekbones. "you're perfect. you're the only reason we're here right now. i never could've done this without you." 

"i was just the emotional support. you did it. you got up there and you sang in front of hundreds of people and you didn't freak out. you were terrified but you didn't give up." youngmin brought his hands up to lay them over donghyun's. their foreheads were still pressed together. "you did it. not me. you looked like an angel. you still do." 

that seemed to get donghyun to shut up, youngmin thought, as he leaned forward to kiss him again. 

it was already dark outside by the time that they left the theatre, having spent a good amount of time talking to old friends that they so happened to run into and the people that donghyun had performed with. as soon as they found out that he was donghyun's boyfriend, he was subjected to many stories of donghyun being stupid or doing dumb things at the practices. they had him and donghyun both laughing so hard that when they let the door close the merriment in behind them both of their ribs ached. 

it was raining. a gentle drizzle fell steadily from the sky, and youngmin took a second to panic over the sake of their expensive suits. donghyun seemed to go a completely opposite way, quickly slipping his jacket off and holding it over youngmin's head, getting an arm around him in the process. donghyun held him tightly, the jacket an improv umbrella that he knew wasn't going to work very well, but the romanticism of it all still had youngmin giggling like a schoolgirl. 

"lead the way, darling." 

youngmin wanted to hit him. he didn't. 

they made it to the car completely drenched, although donghyun got it worse, because he insisted on opening youngmin's door for him. his hair was plastered to his face, a dark brown in the dim light of the streetlamps a few dozen feet in front of them. despite the rain, he still had the smallest smile on his face, a happy echo of the successful night. 

youngmin watched him while he drove. he carefully studied the lines of donghyun's face, the curve of his lips and eyes and nose, the harsher angles of his jawline and cheekbones. the different lights set a difference mood to his face, seeming to change his expression from the content that it was to angry or sad or excited. donghyun had a very neutral face. his eyes said it all, and youngmin knew that better than he knew the back of his hand. 

about halfway through the drive, donghyun's right hand reached for his left. youngmin accepted it with another blush and the umpteenth smile of the night, feeling the ache in his jaw from grinning so much. he didn't mind it, though. 

when donghyun pulled into the driveway, he parked the car, turned it off to let the engine cool down. he didn't reach to open the door. youngmin's gaze had turned from loving to curious as he watched donghyun roll all the windows down a few inches- just enough to let the sound in clearer, but keep the rain out-, unbuckle his seatbelt, and somehow clamber his long limbs into the backseat. 

youngmin turned in the passenger seat to watch what he was doing, not really comprehending what was happening as he watched donghyun lean over the back seat and pull a few blankets and pillows into the seat. he lied it down almost flat, arranged the blankets into a comfy, nest looking pile, and sat down in the middle of it. he unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling it off along with his soaked slacks to leave him in just boxers and a white t-shirt. he threw the clothes into the floor, where his jacket had been since they got in the car, and gestured for youngmin to follow him. 

the elder's face split into a giant smile, his heart beating too loud, too fast, too hard. was he having a heart attack? 

he undressed in the front seat, figuring it'd be much easier, kicked his shoes off and left them there in the front floorboard. he climbed between the gap in the front seats and sat down in front of donghyun, his back to the boy's chest. donghyun immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, leaned back against the pillows propped against the door and brought youngmin down with him. he grabbed the blanket left next to them and pulled it over the two of them, bunching it up around youngmin's shoulders like donghyun knew he liked. youngmin could feel the breath against the sensitive skin of his neck, and seconds later lips pressed to the same spot. 

youngmin melted against him, snuggling further against the warmth of the body pressed against his and the blankets all around them, caging them into the comfort of so much love, youngmin didn't know what do to with it. he let his head fall to the side, huffing out a laugh as he felt pressure at his neck, knew that donghyun was sucking a hickey into the skin. when he was satisfied he kissed over it again, pulled youngmin's shirt up a little at the hem to trace circles on his stomach. 

"you need to eat more," donghyun said softly, his fingertips gently ghosting over the raised ridges of youngmin's ribs. 

youngmin shrugged. "i do eat. just.. not a lot. you know how shit is." 

donghyun pressed another kiss to his neck, still tracing random patterns and shapes over his stomach. 

between the rain and the heartbeat that matched his own and the warm pressure of donghyun's body, youngmin was dozing off, his cheek pressed to donghyun's chest as the boy played with his hair. a crack of thunder woke him up, and he shifted closer. 

"you know i love you, right?"

youngmin glanced up at donghyun. "is that- are you serious?" 

"what do you mean?" 

"you plan something like this after you have the best night of your life. tell me its all because of me. and you're doubting me knowing you love me? donghyun," youngmin sat up a little now, propping his elbows up on the pillows behind donghyun's back. "you don't know how much i know you love me. you don't know how.. how safe you make me feel. how even after the longest days at work or with my family, your hugs make me feel loved and okay and grounded. you keep me grounded. you're like a rope, tying me to reality, letting me make it what i want it to be. if i could, i'd make everything you. morning, day, evening, night. every second of my days are spent thinking of you. and i know you do the same." 

"every second," donghyun whispered. his eyes were locked on youngmin's, and the elder almost wanted to shy away from the intensity of his gaze, could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks again. he was glad it was dark outside. "every single second, youngmin. i'd do anything for you, yknow? i'd move mountains if it could keep you happy, and here, with me." 

"i know, donghyun," youngmin said, laying down on the boy's chest again to try and escape his gaze. "please never worry about that, okay? i'll always know that you love me, and i'll always love you." 

"okay," he said softly, and when lips pressed against the top of youngmin's head, he could feel the smile on them. 

"are we sleeping out here?" 

"do you want to sleep out here?" 

youngmin nodded, once again snuggling closer to the boy underneath him.

"then yeah. we're sleeping out here. anywhere you want, minnie." 

they both fell asleep with smiles that night.


End file.
